


Countdown

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, DA's Found Family - Make the Yuletide Gay, Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest, F/F, Hermione is anxious, Loss of Parents, New Year's Eve, Potential for more, Scared to take that next step, The Burrow, You create your family, deep friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: When loss turns into friendship, and friendship turns into family, the only thing that is missing is love.  This is the abbreviated story of Hermione's journey to recognizing the love she had for her best friend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: DA's Found Family - Make The Yuletide Gay





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee) in the [FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay) collection. 



> Written for Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest - DA's Found Family: Make the Yuletide Gay.
> 
> My chosen prompt was: **The Burrow**
> 
> I didn't think I would write again for this fest this year, but I did and I am super happy about it. A MASSIVE overwhelming shout out to my friends [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster)for her alpha/beta work and the beautiful [feelingofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea) for her alpha and cheerleading support. 
> 
> This is a beautiful surprise for my steady support [kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works) because even the best Alpha's deserve a new years break xoxo. 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

The radio announcer came on, his voice jarring after the string of mellow songs that came before. He blithely announced that only ten minutes remained until the new year. I was running out of time. The realization of what could happen at midnight made my stomach flutter. Needing a moment to catch my breath, I shuffled as inconspicuously as possible past my friends and family, new and old. 

I wove out of Neville and Hannah’s conversation about a magical orchid and into Ron and Blaise’s discussion of some Quidditch move I’d likely hear about again. Draco and Theo were retelling last New Year’s Eve story, with Harry, Susan, Luna, and Pansy interrupting with their own anecdotes, laughter ringing through the room. Even Ginny had her head thrown back as she laughed with her eldest brothers, and I hurried from the room before I did something ridiculous like kiss her before all our friends. 

I click the front door shut behind me with barely a sound, and my breath rushes out of me in a puff of white smoke as I relax into the steady wood behind me. 

My breath continues to dance before me, shimmering in intensity and dissipating into the expanse of open night air. It reminded me of the night after the battle of Hogwarts, where the glassless windows had welcomed the cool Scottish breeze and all I had wanted to do was fade into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_May 2, 1998_ **

_ “‘Mi?” A small, wavering voice spoke through the fog of sleep I had just fallen into, bundled under all five blankets she found in this dormitory. “Can I scootch in?”  _

_ I nodded voicelessly, opening the covers for her, and a lithe body, longer than my own, curled around my front.  _

_ “Couldn’t sleep, Gin?” I finally croaked. _

_ Once settled, I wrapped my arms tightly around Ginny as she began to cry, softly at first, then breaking into harsh sobs. The exhaustion of battle, loss of Fred, relief that it was finally over, all bubbled over as I rocked us to sleep, whispering words of regret and a reminder that I was not going anywhere.  _

  
  


Harry didn’t understand how his once girlfriend and his best friend found so much comfort from each other. I sometimes found it hard to understand myself. 

I pushed myself off the front door, slowly moving to lean against the main bannister leading away from the new wrap-around porch as I remembered those early days of  _ something _ . 

I would never apologize for the comfort I had found in her arms, simply sleeping, longing for more the closer we got. We had been friendly before, always sharing her room when I stayed during the summers at The Burrow, but sharing a bed shifted something in me I was unprepared to explore then. 

* * *

**_September 19, 1998_ **

_ “Happy Birthday, ‘Mi,” Ginny whispered groggily, voice muffled by the dip of my neck. At first, we had sought each other out on bad nights, but then bad nights turned into most nights, which turned into every night. I had been surprised how soothed my soul was around Ginny. Surprised even more that Ginny sought out me for comfort and not Harry. However, if this summer had proved anything to either of us, it was that our relationships with my two best friends were like a ship that had sailed away without their consent.  _

_ I stretched out, toes barely nudging Ginny’s ankles, before I melted back into my friend. “Can we just stay here all day? It’s not like I have any plans, I’m caught up on work, and my Arithmancy classes are already prepped.” _

_ Ginny’s chuckle vibrated into me. “I wish, but… you wicked woman! I am a sealed vault, you won’t get any birthday plans out of me! It’s like the war added scales to your honeyed tongue.”  _

_ I burst out laughing, caught in my attempt to get her to slip up and tell me if they were throwing me a party or not today as I suspected. “Must not be very good scales if you caught on,” I retorted, slipping from the comfort of Ginny’s arms.  _

_ Ginny remained flat on my bed, red hair smeared over my pillow like the first rays of a sunrise. Her sleep shirt sat askew, her defined abs peeking out and the sharp peaks of her nipples cutting through the white material as they were abruptly exposed to the air with my departure. I froze, eyes on her chest for a moment longer as heat crawled up my cheeks before I turned and focused on my outfit for the day.  _

Allowing my nervous energy to carry me forth, I bounded down the four steps and onto the frozen land surrounding The Burrow. I focused on the way the earth crunched beneath my feet, ice particles from the continuous frost accompanying my whirring thoughts. That birthday had been the first time I had acknowledged my desire for Ginny. I had attempted to explain away the arousal that shot through me, excusing it for close proximity and not my soul's deep desire to investigate the tight peaks further. The party had been relaxing, the seventh and eighth-year students all gathering, enjoying drinks, warmth, and music for the entirety of the evening. Ginny played hostess, smiles always directed my way. I had attempted to chase away my silly thoughts with reminders of our different paths after Hogwarts, different careers, different homes, different everything. I held firm to the belief that the world would never accept  _ The Hermione Granger  _ suddenly deciding it was a different Weasley she wanted. Especially when Harry and Ron continued to make dopey eyes at us anytime they came to visit. 

However, a week before the final leaving feast, Ginny had quietly, almost timidly, asked me to move into The Burrow to keep her company. Her parents had moved in with her Great Aunt Muriel, leaving The Burrow in her hands. I had stalled, eyes on the friends around us, as I attempted to maintain the biggest wall of defence I had between me and these sensations Ginny caused in me. I stumbled over my explanation of Australia and my plans, but she informed me the whole group knew and those that could, would be coming, and The Burrow would be waiting when we returned. 

With Theo, Pansy, Luna, and Ginny by my side, I was able to enjoy Australia rather than fixate on the anxiety I felt the longer it took to find my parents. The days were filled with the search and adventures. At night, I poured out my fears and dreams to Ginny, and she shared hers. There were times when Ginny would fall asleep before me, her face so close our breaths intermingled, and all I wished for was the courage to bring my lips to hers when awake.

But I never did, and I think a part of me always knew I needed to sort my parents out first. And Merlin had I been glad my friends were with me when we finally found them. 

* * *

**_August 15, 1999_ **

_ Staring down at the freshly turned dirt before me, wrapping my arms tightly around my centre, I attempted not to heave. I knew my friends were worried. I had barely spoken since learning that my parents had been identified at a morgue in Southern Wales. Something about an icy mountain, their car, and an oncoming truck. I’d collapsed in Theo’s arms, comatose for days.  _

_ Although I’d spent most of the days that followed in a fog, when I forced myself to look around, I’d been shocked to see new faces slowly trickle in _ — _ faces that would soon follow me back to England for the burial. _

_ However, I still hadn’t spoken. I watched in a detached sort of shock as this mostly Pureblood group learned how to navigate proper burial procedures for my muggle parents. And when I started screaming that my outfit wasn’t perfect, I had been assured with a steadying hand from Ginny that all that was expected of me today was to stand here, on my familial plot in London, and say goodbye.  _

_ My breath hitched as they started shovelling dirt, but then a hand, calloused and dusted in pale freckles pushed lightly into my tensed shoulders. A mewl wrenched from the pit of my existence and I threw myself into Ginny’s embrace, finally crying for the first time since I had found out they had passed a day before we found them. One day.  _

_ We would be spending the evening in my parents’ home, heading back to the empty Burrow the following morning. But tonight, tonight I would finally begin to grieve.  _

**December 31, 1999**

My booted toe slid through the frozen grass with ease as I kicked a brittle pine cone into the frozen pond before me. It bounced, some of its exterior scattering in every direction along the ice, slowly coming to a peaceful stop near the centre as I took in a lungful of winter air. 

Seven of us lived in the Burrow permanently now. When the renovations had begun, Molly had insisted I take their bedroom. Heat fought its way through the cold chill on my cheeks, a light biting pain as I remembered the off-handed comment Molly had made about ensuring I had a private room in case I ever entertained. If only she knew who warmed my bed every night, as innocent as it may have seemed. 

To change that now, after two incredible years, was a suffocation I was unwilling to endure. I couldn’t imagine wanting anything else in the future.

Fighting the broad grin my combined terror and excitement was producing, I turned around to face The Burrow. I was ready. Marching back towards the house, towards Ginny, I retraced my previously sluggish steps with the surety of a war heroine. I shed my winter layers and moved back into the crowded room I had stolen away from minutes before. 

There she stood, surrounded by the family we had created, red hair pinned back on one side, highlighting the freckles along her exposed shoulders, long sleeves starting at her clavicle sliding down her like water in a deep, glorious green. Theo pushed me forward, always knowing what I was going to do, what I needed to do. 

But as I shifted and quickly escaped various conversations with friends, I saw Harry’s hand rubbing up and down her arm, saw the way she coyly pushed a stray lock behind her hair. My heart stuttered in my chest, my feet clattered to a stop, my face draining of the colour I had gained from my memories and the chill outside. 

Before I could escape, before I could turn around and avoid making a scene and ruining the best thing I had ever felt, Ginny turned, eyes lighting up at the sight of me. Before I could speak, counting started around us. 

“10, 9, 8…” 

Ginny started toward me. I watched Harry’s arm fall away, an understanding look on his face before I sought Ginny’s gaze. 

“7, 6, 5…” 

I watched her, nervous as she moved into my space, my eyes widening as she slowly lifted her hand, her fingertips shaking against my cheeks. With a slight nod, a stuttered blink of my eyes, however, her movements gained confidence, fingers weaving into the hair still loose down my back. 

“4, 3, 2…” 

“Ginny,” I whispered, as I brought my own tentative hand up to her waist. 

“Happy New Year, Hermione.” Her breath ghosted against my lips as the room exploded.

“1!” There were cheers all around. 

But nothing else mattered. Nothing registered in my mind—the sounds around us, the jostling of bodies, the popping of champagne—as Ginny’s lips, lightly pinkened, slid against mine. My arms tightened around her, and I stood on my tiptoes to finally—Merlin,  _ finally— _ kiss Ginny Weasley. This fiery woman and I had chosen each other, surrounded by the family that had chosen us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my most innocent story yet. It came to me and wouldn't budge. :) 
> 
> Thanks again to the beautiful and wonderful floorcoaster and feelingofthesea. xxx
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift. I am also always willing to hear concrit <3
> 
> ॐ


End file.
